Leraar in de stad: Beauty Case Wikia
Leraar in de stad: Beauty Case We zijn twee studenten van de Universiteit Antwerpen waar we de lerarenopleiding volgen met als vakdidactiek 'gedrags- en cultuurwetenschappen'. Voor het vak 'Leraar in de stad' kregen we de opdracht een spel voor te stellen dat kan gebruikt worden in het onderwijs met als doel leerlingen en/of leerkrachten bewuster te maken rond diversiteit. Wij kozen voor de 'Beauty Case', een spel ontworpen door Scouts en Gidsen Vlaanderen. Zij publiceerden het spel als een methodiek om het al dan niet opnemen van 'de andere' in je groep bespreekbaar te maken. Wat evengoed van pas kan komen in het onderwijs. Deze pagina gebruiken we als brochure om te verklaren wat de doos bevat, hoe je het kan gebruiken in de klas en waarom we de spelen aanraden. Veel leesplezier. Wat is het? Make-up your mind! De Beauty Case ''is een spel ontworpen door Scouts en Gidsen Vlaanderen. Scouts en Gidsen Vlaanderen publiceerde het spel als een methodiek om het al dan niet opnemen van 'de andere' in je groep bespreekbaar te maken. Momenteel bestaat Scouts en Gidsen Vlaanderen namelijk grotendeels uit leden en leiding van de sociale middenklasse die in grote getale ASO-onderwijs volgen en bijna enkel het Nederlands als moedertaal spreken. De speldoos of Beauty Case is opgedeeld in vier schuiven: wie zijn we zelf?, Actie! Akabe, Actie! Diversiteit en Klaar voor diversiteit? Elke schuif bevat spelen om in een groep discussie los te weken rond anders zijn en hoe ermee om te gaan. Het spel biedt de mogelijkheid om als groep in de spiegel te kijken en om als groep over het volgende na te denken: wie zijn we als groep? Wat zijn onze interne verschillen? Wat zijn onze uitdagingen? Wat zijn onze sterktes? Hoe wil en kan onze groep omgaan met het andere? Voor deze brochure hebben we gekozen om te focussen op twee elementen uit de doos: de bundel 'Diverse spelletjes en de dvd‘''Make-up your mind!' in combinatie met de workshop ''Droom het anders'. In het hoofdstuk 'Waarom is het waardevol?' verklaren we waarom. Hoe gebruik ik het in een schoolcontext? ''Diverse spelletjes: 15 simpele ervaringsspelletjes rond verschillen en anders zijn. In de eerste schuif zit er een boek dat vijftien ervaringsspelletjes bevat rond verschillen en anders zijn. Hoewel ieder spelletje wel toepasbaar is in een schoolcontext, soms mits kleine aanpassingen, hebben we er vijf uitgekozen die wij zelf zouden toepassen. We verklaren later waarom. # '''Grave groep': over groepsvorming en er wel of niet bijhoren * Deel 1: iedereen gaat in een kring op een stoel zitten, en omdat er één stoel te kort is, blijft één iemand over in het midden. De spelleider stelt telkens wie- vragen: bv. “wie woont er in Antwerpen stad?”. Na iedere vraagstelling wisselen alle leerlingen die de vraag positief beantwoorden van stoel. Ook de persoon in het midden probeert een stoel te bemachtigen. Opnieuw zal er iemand overblijven. :: Tip! Let dan eens op hoe de rest van de groep reageert. Hieruit kan je informatie afleiden over wie er wel of niet bijhoort. * Deel 2: de spelleider stelt nieuwe wie-vragen. Deze vragen peilen naar een groepscategorie: land, afkomst, woonplaats, familie, leeftijd, links of rechts, hobby, mening, taal, … Voorzichtig kan de spelleider ook meer gevoelige groepseigenschappen opnoemen: seksuele geaardheid, gescheiden ouders, handicap of ziekte, inkomen van ouders. Tip! Doe dit wel enkel in een veilige groep. Je kan ook een stoel bijzetten zodat de confronterende plek in het midden wegvalt. * Deel 3: na 10 à 15 minuten wordt dit spel gestopt. De spelleider leest een theoretische tekst voor over groepsvorming: Elke mens behoort tot verschillende groepen. De meeste kies je, zoals verenigingen. Tot andere behoor je vanzelf, door bijvoorbeeld je woonplaats. In sommige van die ‘gedwongen’ groepen word je geplaatst, zoals in een klas, terwijl je in andere geboren wordt: bijvoorbeeld door je geslacht. Dat je tot die of die groep behoort, is soms zichtbaar, soms onzichtbaar. Tussen het individu en de groep bestaat een wederzijdse verhouding: ik kan de groep beïnvloeden, en de groep mij. Alle groepen waartoe je behoort, bepalen samen je persoonlijkheid. Groepsvorming kan ook leiden tot bepaalde vooroordelen: vaak scheert men alle leden over dezelfde kam. Die vooroordelen kunnen op verschillende manieren ontstaan: door foute informatie, door beelden in de media, of omdat je één persoon kent en je zijn eigenschappen doortrekt naar de hele groep waartoe hij behoort. Dat is een heel normaal proces, en het gebeurt iedereen. Het is heel logisch om vooroordelen te hebben. Alleen is het vaak de vraag waarop ze precies berusten. * Deel 4: deze tekst geeft voer voor discussie. - Tot welke groepen behoor je uit vrije wil, en tot welke gedwongen? - Tot welke groepen horen we onbewust? Welke invloed hebben die? - Hoe beïnvloedt de groep het individu, en omgekeerd? - Welke opvattingen delen we over andere groepen? Zijn het vooroordelen? Waarop berusten die? - Welk beeld denk je dat anderen over onze groep hebben? : 2. Cultuurbreuken: over de cultuur van scouting en ertegen ingaan ::Dit spel kan ook gespeeld worden in functie van de cultuur van de school en/of de klas. *Deel 1: Breng een discussie op gang over cultuur, over normen en waarden. Noteer op een grote flap, zodat je er achteraf op kan terugkomen. : - Wat betekenen die woorden precies? : - Bestaat er zoiets als een klascultuur, als een schoolcultuur? Hoe was die vroeger, en wat zijn voorbeelden en kenmerken ervan nu? *Deel 2: De leerlingen verdelen zich per vier à vijf, en kiezen een paar voorbeelden van klas-/ of schoolcultuur die ze willen uitdagen. De leerkracht helpt hen realistisch te blijven, op een uitvoerbaar niveau (bv. een uitgewerkt aanbod voor middagactiviteiten dat tegemoet komt aan een diverse voorkeur: Spaanse les, muziekles, aerobics, tips bij maquilleren door leerling gespecialiseerd in schoonheidsvaardigheden, enz. *Deel 3: De groepjes gaan samen zitten en bespreken klassikaal enkele cultuurbreuken, mekaar iedere ochtend en op het einde van een lesdag groeten, iedere nieuwe schooldag een hele dag naast iemand anders zitten, ons afval niet meer in de voorziene vuilnisbakken gooien, iedere leerling mag dragen wat hij of zij wil (inclusief symbolen, religieuze uitingen, enz.), enz. *Deel 4: De leerkracht verzamelt alle ervaringen in de grote groep, en brengt een discussie op gang: ::: - Hoe voelt het om tegen klas-/schoolnormen te zondigen? ::: - Welke functie vervult cultuur? ::: - Tot waar is cultuur een hulp, en waar wordt het een dwang? ::: - Zorgt onze schoolcultuur ervoor dat bepaalde mensen moeilijker tot onze school kunnen toetreden? : 3.'' Bol de wereld!: over wereldbroederschap *Deel 1: De spelers zitten in eilandjes rond een grote wereldbol. Met de ogen dicht laat de eerste speler de wereldbol ronddraaien. Met één vinger houdt hij of zij de bol tegen, om dat te kijken waar hij of zij terecht gekomen is. Deze leerling probeert zich in te leven in een leeftijdsgenoot uit dat land, en probeert die te spelen. *Deel 2: De leerling kan zich inleven in deze leeftijdsgenoot op verschillende manieren: door een eigen vertelling over hoe zijn of haar dag eruit ziet, of via interviewvragen van de andere leerlingen aan zijn of haar adres (wat is je lievelingsdier? naar welke muziek luister je? wat ga je later worden?). Of deze leeftijdsgenoot uit China of Kameroen kan misschien een spontane toespraak geven over de toestanden in de wereld. *Deel 3: Na vijf minuten is het aan de volgende om een land en een verhaal te prikken. : Dit spel kan ook uitgebreid worden door de leerlingen hun rol effectief te laten voorbereiden. Hier kan bijvoorbeeld een computerles aan gewijd worden. Leerlingen kunnen dan op internet informatie zoeken over hun rol. Een andere variant zou kunnen zijn dat leerlingen informatie kunnen winnen van mekaar aan de hand van een klasgesprek. Dit is mogelijk wanneer de klas een cultuur en etnisch diverse groep is. Tijdens een volgend contactmoment kan iedere leerling zijn of haar rol dan spelen. Tot slot kan deze opdracht afgerond worden met een afronden kringgesprek. Tijdens dit gesprek wordt besproken wat er binnen de klas en/of de school gedaan kan worden opdat het welbevinden van alle leerlingen zou verhogen in deze klas en/of school. Wie kan deze acties ondernemen? Wat kunnen zij als leerlingen doen? En welke rol heeft de leerkracht in dit proces? : 4. Sticker op je kop': over behandeld worden volgens vooroordelen *Deel 1: kleef op ieders voorhoofd één sticker, zonder dat de eigenaar die zelf kan zien. Speel nu een simpel spel waarin veel contact voorkomt. Een voorbeeld kan zijn de leerlingen samen een kaartenhuis in het groot laten bouwen met grote kartonnen. Ook tikkertje kan een spel zijn dat je kan gebruiken. Eventueel kan je hiervoor naar de sporthal gaan, of een parkje dichtbij de school. *Deel 2:Laat alle leerlingen achteraf raden wat er op zijn of haar sticker staat, vertellen hoe dat voelde en hoe dat zijn of haar gedrag beïnvloedde. Proberen ze tegen hun sticker te handelen, of net te ‘bewijzen’ wat erop staat? *Deel 3: Een nagesprek voeren. : - Welke eigenschappen geven we aan anderen hier op school en/of in de klas? : - Hoe moet dat voelen? : - Bestaan er eigenschappen die een hele groep deelt? : - Wie deelt in de school / klas de stickers uit, en wie krijgt ze? *Tips voor de leerkracht: Deel de stickers uit op goed geluk, zodat bepaalde leden zich niet verongelukt voelen omdat ze denken dat je een bepaalde eigenschap juist aan hen hebt toebedeeld. : : 5. '''Domino of zo' : Doel: : - Via spel en discussie je eigen groep in kaart brengen. : - Op zoek gaan naar de identiteit van je groep. : - Zicht krijgen op gewoontes in je groep die drempelverhogend en drempelverlagend werken voor buitenstaanders. : - Welke normen en waarden hanteren we in onze klas en/of school? Waarom eigenlijk? : - Welke normen en waarden willen we in vraag stellen, en zijn daardoor veranderbaar? : - Welke normen en waarden zijn eigen aan onze groep, en willen we niet in vraag stellen? Voorbereiding en begeleiding: : - De leerkracht moet gerichte vragen stellen en de discussies leiden. : - Als voorbereiding moet de leerkracht een goed zicht hebben op hoe het spel werkt, en waar je zelf als leerkracht met je klas heen wil. * Deel 1: Voorzie voldoende tijd voor dit deel, en zie het ruim! : - Iedere leerling krijgt vijf dominostenen. : - Iedere leerling vult voor zichzelf twee dominostenen in. Denk even na over normen, rituelen, gewoonten en tradities in jullie omgaan met elkaar in de klas en met anderen op jullie school. Dan moet je keuzes maken: Op de groene kant van de domino schrijf je één aspect waarvan jij vindt dat dit in je klas / op jouw school zou moeten veranderen en ter discussie gesteld moet worden. Op de rode kant noteer je een ander aspect dat volgens jou eigen is aan de groep en niet in vraag gesteld kan worden. Als deze gewoonte zou veranderen, dan ben je geen klas-/schoolgroep meer. : Een paar hersenprikkels om je denken op gang te brengen: : - Drie keer te laat komen is niet mee op klasuitstap gaan. : - Afspraken over kledij in de klas : - Aanwezigheid op oudercontacten : - Uitzonderingen op evaluatiemomenten voor leerlingen met een leerachterstand, zoals dyslexie. : - Werkvormen in de klas *Deel 2: discussie in groep : : - Een eerste leerling legt zijn/haar dominostenen in het midden en geeft een korte toelichting. Hierop reageren de andere leerlingen door hun dominosteen te koppelen aan diegene die in het midden ligt. : - Regels: #Een dominosteen koppelen kan als er op één kant van jouw dominosteen een mening staat die ingaat op de discussie die op tafel ligt. #Als je zelf wil reageren, maar je hebt geen geschikte dominosteen omdat jouw stenen over andere thema’s handelen, dan kan je een kant van je lege dominostenen beschrijven en deze alsnog associëren met de steen op tafel. #Je kan alleen maar in het gesprek komen als je een dominosteen legt. #Je zal dus creatief moeten zijn, want je moet bij elke interventie associëren met wat er op tafel ligt. Je mag wel je eigen post-its van elkaar halen en opnieuw samenstellen. Maar bij elke inbreng moet er een volledige dominosteen op tafel gelinkt worden aan een andere. *Deel 3: vendiagram : - De verschillende dominostenen worden uit elkaar gehaald en in een vendiagram geplaatst. : - In één cirkel plak je waarden en normen die jullie unaniem willen veranderen (groene post-its), in de andere cirkel plak je waarden en normen die jullie unaniem niet willen veranderen (rode post-its). : - De post-its waarover in de klasgroep discussie blijft bestaan, kleef je in de doorsnee van het vendiagram. : - Bekijk het vendiagram : - Werken de gezamenlijke keuzes van de klasgroep (= de identiteit van de klasgroep) drempelverlagend of drempelverhogend in verband met diversiteit? : - Hoe kunnen onze gewoontes, waarden en normen die we niet willen veranderen, maatschappelijk kwetsbare kinderen, allochtone kinderen of kinderen met een handicap hinderen om bij onze klasgroep te komen? : - Hoe kunnen onze gewoontes, waarden en normen die we in vraag willen stellen, drempelverlagend werken voor maatschappelijk kwetsbare kinderen, allochtone kinderen of kinderen met een handicap die in onze school en klas zouden willen komen? : '''''Dvd 'Make-up your mind!' met naverwerking 'Droom het anders' In de vierde schuif zit een dvd ‘''Make-up your mind!’'' samen met de naverwerking'' 'Droom het anders’'' die leraren en leerlingen kan uitnodigen om de toekomst te dromen. Is er een ideaal waar we naar willen streven als het aankomt op diversiteit en inclusie van ‘anderen’ in onze groep? Of loopt alles nu zoals we willen? Net als de rest van de inhoud van deze doos, is deze discussie- en spelmethodiek ontwikkeld om diversiteit te behandelen in scoutsgroepen. Maar, deze kan net zo goed gebruikt worden in een school- of klasomgeving. Daarom vertalen we in deze brochure de instructies naar een handleiding die daar toepasbaar is. Er wordt vertrokken vanuit de reportage ‘''Make-up your mind!’ ''waarin we achtergrondverhalen te zien krijgen bij drie diverse scoutsgezichten: een kind, een ouder en een leider. Je kan deze bekijken dankzij de dvd in de beauty-case of via deze link. Het doel is om vanuit de drie verhalen een toekomstideaal te ontwikkelen rond diversiteit en inclusie. Hoe zouden we onze vriendengroepen, klassen, scholen willen zien over pakweg 10 jaar? Wat de doelgroep betreft, kan deze werkvorm zowel gebruikt worden onder leerkrachten, om bijvoorbeeld het debat over diversiteit op gang te brengen en vervolgens te bespreken hoe het schoolbeleid hier op zou moeten inspelen, maar ook kan het gebruikt worden in de klas om leerlingen begrippen als inclusie en diversiteit aan te leren. *Deel 1: Make-up your mind! In de reportage van 25 minuten maken we eerst kennis met Veronique. Zij is 18 jaar en zit in de Akabe-groep van de scouts, een aparte groep voor mensen met een beperking. Ze beschikt over een motorische handicap, waardoor ze onder andere moeilijk kan stappen. Het tweede deel focust op Anna, 38 jaar oud, werkloos en moeder van vijf kindjes tussen 4 en 13 jaar oud. Haar kinderen hebben allen last om te spreken. Ze krijgen daarom logopedische hulp en leren ‘SMOG’, Spreken Met Ondersteuning van Gebaren. Ten slotte krijgen we Noa te zien, een Gentse welpenleider in een moeilijke wijk met Kameroense roots die als twintiger in België toekwam als vluchteling. *Deel 2: Met open ogen… In deze eerste helft na het bekijken van het filmpje gaan de deelnemers in een kring zitten om hun kijkervaring te delen en ideeën uit te wisselen rond de vraag “Wat is diversiteit nu eigenlijk?”. Vragen die zo’n discussie kunnen losmaken vind je terug op het instructieblad dat bij de doos geleverd wordt. De uitkomst van dit gesprek zou kunnen zijn dat iedereen voor zichzelf een definitie van diversiteit opschrijft. Om het concreter te maken, kan je ook werken met specifieke voorbeelden zoals de cartoons van ‘liefde is …’. Bijvoorbeeld: diversiteit is verschillende talen spreken. *Deel 3: Met je ogen toe… In de tweede helft wordt getracht samen de toekomst te dromen. Waar willen we de klas en de school naartoe zien evolueren? Daarom worden drie lege stoelen in het midden van de kring gezet. Enerzijds representeren ze de drie personen uit de film, anderzijds staan ze ook meer algemeen voor ‘lege plekken’ in de groep. Hoe willen we die als groep invullen? De deelnemers worden in drie groepen verdeeld en krijgen de opdracht om op tien minuten tien jaar vooruit te denken en met de lege stoel hun droom uit te beelden: hoe willen ze ‘andere’ leerlingen, ouders, leerkrachten in hun groep geïntegreerd zien? Voorbeelden zijn de stoelen deel uit laten maken van de kring, een gespeelde scène waarin de stoel aangesproken wordt, stoel aan de deur zetten als geen inclusie gewenst is etc. Elk groepje beeldt zijn toekomstdroom uit, en de rest probeert te raden wat dat beeld voorstelt. Daarna geeft elke groep uitleg en worden de resultaten besproken: waar kunnen we ons als groep in vinden? Wat is een haalbare toekomstdroom? Op deze workshop kan men verder bouwen met het spel ‘Maak de balans’ waarin de praktische werkelijkheid ter sprake komt. Ook de instructies hiervoor vind je in de beautycase. Waarom is het waardevol? Dit vakoverschrijdende of projectmatige spel neemt heterogene klassen als uitgangspunt: iedere leerling heeft een eigen achtergrond, eigen karaktereigenschappen, vaardigheden, talenten, omgangsvormen, enz. Opdat een leerkracht iedere leerling gelijke kansen zou bieden, moet een leerkracht differentiëren. Ten tweede sluit dit spel nauw aan bij de werkvorm CLIM (Coöperatief Leren in Multiculturele groepen). ''Coöperatief leren veronderstelt dat leerlingen met mekaar in interactie treden tijdens een leeropdracht. Bovendien zijn leerlingen onderling afhankelijkheid van mekaar tijdens een groepsopdracht: leerlingen zijn afhankelijk van mekaar om tot een goede oplossing of een goed resultaat te komen. Op deze manier leren leerlingen mekaar en hun onderlinge diversiteit waarderen. Bovendien spreekt deze manier van werken de sociale vaardigheden van leerlingen aan (Steunpuntico 2006). Zodus leren leerlingen door coöperatief te leren een aantal kennisinhouden, vaardigheden en attitudes die ze in andere gepaste situaties spontaan kunnen toepassen. Mogelijke verschillen in etniciteit, leeftijd, familie achtergrond, karakter, intelligentie, enz. van leerlingen is bevorderend voor coöperatief leren. Binnen elk spel van de Beauty Case komen verschillende vaardigheden en attitudes aan bod omtrent diversiteit: persoonlijke, sociale, verbale, enz. Omdat iedere leerling steeds een rol toebedeeld of inspraak krijgt, geeft een leerkracht de boodschap aan zijn of haar leerlingen dat hij of zij positieve verwachtingen heeft van iedere leerling en wijst hij of zij aan iedere leerling competenties toe. Paul Mahieu stelt dat wanneer leerkrachten hoge verwachtingen van leerlingen tonen, de kans op hoge leerresultaten bij leerlingen vergroot. Hoge verwachtingen maken namelijk dat leerlingen meer intrinsiek gemotiveerd zijn om deel te nemen aan deze spelen en vervolgens meer leren (Steunpuntico 2006). Bovendien creëert dit competentiegericht denken van de leraar als begeleider van deze spelen succeservaringen voor leerlingen. Te hoge verwachten van de leerlingen kan er echter toe leiden dat leerlingen afhaken omdat ze het te moeilijk vinden en omdat dit hen geen succeservaringen biedt. De werkvorm ''CLIM ''steunt op '''vier pijlers: werken aan het klasklimaat, werken met groepswerk, werken aan ervaringen met rollen en werken aan bouwstenen voor coöperatief leren (Steunpuntico 2006). In verband met de eerste pijler, werken aan het klasklimaat, biedt de Beauty Case ''educatief spelmateriaal aan de hand waarvan leerlingen elkaar beter leren kennen, een positiever beeld van zichzelf en hun klasgenoten ontwikkelen, mekaar leren waarderen, verwantschappen onder mekaar ontdekken, zichzelf als uniek gaan ervaren, en zelfwaardering voelen als gevolg van het besef dat iedere leerling zijn plaats heeft in de klas. Op deze manier groeit er een groeps- en klasidentiteit. De tweede pijler, werken met groepswerk, komt in de spelen van de Beauty Case aan bod doordat de leerlingen via de verschillende spelen ervaren dat ze enerzijds deel uitmaken van een heterogene klasgroep en anderzijds klasgenoten hebben die dezelfde interesses koesteren. Zo gaat het spel ‘Ik ook!’ over verschillen en gelijkenissen. Ten derde leren leerlingen via de spelbox de waarde van functies en rollen in de klasgroep kennen. Leerlingen leren verantwoordelijkheid te dragen voor de klasgroep, leren zich in te leven in verschillende situaties en verschillende sociale rollen en leren hen dat ze afhankelijk zijn van anderen om bepaalde opdrachten tot een goed resultaat te brengen. Zo behandelt het spel ‘Grave groep’ het thema groepsvorming en er wel of niet bijhoren. Een spel dat we in deze brochure niet behandeld hebben, ‘Got the picture?’ kan leerkrachten helpen om met hen leerlingen te bekijken wie ze samen als klasgroep zijn, wie er in hun groep zit en wie niet, hoe ze tegenover elkaar staan, wat hun verschillen zijn, wat ze belangrijk vinden en wie er allemaal rond hun school woont. Tot slot versterken leerlingen aan de hand van deze spelen hun sociale vaardigheden (Steunpuntico 2006). Zulke spelen bevorderen sociale vaardigheden en attitudes van leerlingen en op die manier ook de emancipatie van jongeren in de maatschappij. Leerkrachten, nog steeds voor het merendeel een blanke middenklasse die behoort tot de triple B-generatie1, hebben sociale vaardigheden meestal met de paplepel meegekregen, maar leerkrachten (van stadsscholen) mogen niet vergeten dat 40% van hun leerlingen dit niet van thuis uit heeft meegekregen. Dit alles ondersteunt het idee van Paul Mahieu dat leerkrachten jongeren sterker moeten maken door hen niet alleen kennis, maar ook vaardigheden en attitudes bij te brengen. De leerkracht heeft tijdens deze spelen een observerende en begeleidende rol. Op deze manier stimuleren deze spelen het actief leren en de motivatie van leerlingen om te leren, aangezien ze samen als groep uitdagende opdrachten moeten uitvoeren. De opdrachten worden nadien klassikaal besproken. De feedbackwaarde van deze momenten maakt dat leerlingen ruimte hebben om over hun eigen leerprocessen en die van hen als klasgroep te reflecteren en op deze manier deze leerprocessen kunnen optimaliseren. Nog een element dat de Beauty Case-spelen waardevol maakt in het onderwijs is dat de spelen tegemoet komen aan enkele G’s voor leerkrachten. Het belang van deze G’s heeft Paul Mahieu tijdens de eerste les besproken. Eerst en vooral dragen de spelen het idee van ‘gij = gij’ uit: wees jezelf, wees eerlijk, toon (beperkt) emoties en toon persoonlijke betrokkenheid. Ten tweede moet een leerkracht als professionele begeleider van deze spelen een expert zijn in deze spelen moet hij of zij zijn of haar enthousiasme ervoor en de relevantie ervan tonen. Ten derde moet de leraar zijn of haar goesting voor deze spelen tonen om op deze manier de leergierigheid van de leerlingen te wekken. Ten vierde mag geld geen struikelblok zijn voor deze Beauty Case. Je kan heel wat materiaal downloaden via het internet en bovendien is de gehele spelbox te ontlenen in het Atlas documentatiecentrum. Verder dient de leerkracht als begeleider van deze spelen zoals eerder gezegd zijn of haar vertrouwen te tonen in het kunnen van zijn of haar leerlingen. De G van gevoel komt bij deze spelbox aan de oppervlakte aangezien de leerkracht zijn of haar leerlingen beter leert kennen en zich moet kunnen inleven in hun situatie. De achtste G zegt dat leerkrachten geduld moeten hebben. Leerlingen zullen eerst een veiligheidsgevoel in de klas en een gevoel van vertrouwen in hun klasgenoten en leerkracht moeten hebben, vooraleer ze zich volledig zullen verdiepen in de opdrachten. Ook bevorderen de spelen het feit dat leerlingen onderling enerzijds en leerlingen en leerkrachten anderzijds een gemeenschappelijke taal leren spreken. Bovendien komen deze educatieve spelen tegemoet aan groepsgerichte gezelligheid, de G die stelt dat het al eens gezellig mag zijn in de klas, dat je als klasgroep samen dingen moet doen en dat je sociale contacten tussen leerlingen onderling en tussen leerlingen en leerkrachten moet faciliteren. Doordat leerlingen aan het woord komen tijdens deze spelen, leren leerlingen enerzijds en leerlingen en leerkrachten anderzijds mekaar kennen en leren ze gedogen verdraagzaamheid voor mekaar op te brengen. Deze spelen komen ook tegemoet aan het idee van gedifferentieerd onderwijs. Zo bepaalt het niveau van iedere leerling bepaalt het tempo van de instructie van de spelen. Het spel kan namelijk niet vlot verlopen als niet iedereen begrijpt wat er van hem of haar verwacht wordt. Bovendien brengen de spelen afwisseling qua groepering: de leerlingen werken of individueel, of in groep of klassikaal. Ook creëren de spelen differentiatie in de leerstof door verbreding en verrijking van de leerinhoud. Dit sluit aan bij de taxonomie van Bloom, die zes niveaus onderscheidt, geordend van lage orde leren naar hoge orde leren (Smits 2015): onthouden, begrijpen, toepassen, analyseren, evalueren en creëren. De spelen komen verder tegemoet aan de G van gemeenschappelijke ervaringen opbouwen: leerlingen ontdekken spelenderwijs wat ze gemeen hebben en wat hen uniek maakt. Iedere leerling heeft zijn of haar ervaringen en gekwetstheid en deze diversiteit en uniciteit komen in deze spelen tot uiting. De spelen raken zodus gevoelens aan rond de groep versus ik. Pinto spreekt over het onderscheid tussen de G- en de F-cultuur: de G-cultuur ziet de mens als een individu met persoonlijke verantwoordelijkheden, de F-cultuur ziet de mens als deel van een groep met gedeelde verantwoordelijkheden. Autochtone Belgen hebben eerder een G-cultuur, terwijl allochtonen meestal een F-cultuur kennen. Wanneer je in de F-cultuur iemand viseert, viseer je vervolgens een hele groep. Een autochtone leerkracht moet zich bewust zijn van het onderscheid tussen beide culturen, zeker wanneer er in zijn of haar klas leerlingen zitten die opgegroeid zijn in een F-cultuur. Dit leidt ons naar de laatste G waaraan in deze spelbox tegemoet wordt gekomen: doe geen gevaarlijke veronderstellingen over leerlingen en hun wereldbeeld, wijze van conflicthantering, communicatieve vaardigheden, zelfbeeld, enz. maar ontdek de ware ik van iedere leerling op een speelse manier. De Beauty Case leent zich daar uitstekend toe! Tot slot vinden wij dit spel een sterk instrument om leerlingen de kans te geven eens in de huid van hun medeleerlingen te kruipen. Dit verruimt hun multiperspectiviteit: ze verbreden hun eigen perspectief, hun eigen referentiekader. Deze spelbox sluit dus aan bij een andere manier van lesgeven, die gebruik maakt van gevarieerde didactische strategieën, zoals interactie en coöperatieve werkvormen. Hierbij zijn multiperspectiviteit en kritische alternatieve visies de uitgangspunten (Janssenswillen 10 november 2015). ---- 1 blank, beter opgeleid, burgers, Brasschaat '''Bibliografie Janssenswillen, P. (10 november 2015). Etnisch-culturele diversiteit: kruip eens in de huid van een ander. Antwerpen, Universiteit Antwerpen. Smits, T. (2015) Bloom's Taxonomy (Revised). Steunpuntico (2006). CLIM Coöperatief Leren in Multiculturele groepen: informatiebundel. Gent Steunpunt ICO. Category:Browse